Nuevo comienzo
by Vita-chan
Summary: Aveces el teimpo nos puede jugar a favor y otras veces en contra...aveces la vida puede cambiar de un segundo a otro...y otras veces nosotros tambien podemos cambiar...solo somos juguetes del destino.


¡HOLA!Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic…este cap es introductorio a la nueva vida de Saku-chan, así que ténganme paciencia que en el próximo cap, empezará la verdadera historia…Aparecerán el seigaku teem, y habrá momentos RyuxSaku…aunque no se si será un RyuxSaku…, es que como se llama mi fic, es un nuevo comienzo, con nuevas historias, nuevos desafíos, nuevos amores¿nuevos rivales¿Triángulos amorosos? Habrá un par de sorpresas…ya verán a lo que me refiero…

( ): Pensamientos de los personajes

(()): Pensamientos míos ((x q yo también pienso ¿saben? aunque hay veces que hasta yo dudo de eso…P xD jeje))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NUEVO COMIENZO

Capítulo 1: tiempo transcurrido

El año escolar había terminado, lo que significaba que Sakuno Ryuzaqui, pasaría a 2 año. Ryoma Echizen, su "amor platónico" (sí, amor, porque ella, a pesar de su corta edad, lo amaba…amaba al frío chico…por más que se creyera el "señor soberano"((jeje, no pude evitarlo…me gustó esa expresión…refleja bien el carácter del enano)) ) ya se había ido a USA. Las vacaciones transcurrían normalmente, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

¡Kon-nichiwa!

Sakuno, hija…

¿Hai, Akaasan?

Es mejor que te sientes hija…tu otosan y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte…

Ha…hai…¿Qué quieren decirme?

Ahhhmmm, hija…me ofrecieron un trabajo en España…

¿Y…y tu…aceptaste?

Si, hija…

-…-

Mira…se que asusta un poco, pero es que necesitamos el dinero hija…de verdad que lo necesitamos…

No quiero ir…

Pero hija…

¡NO!No quiero ir, no quiero…si hace falta dinero trabajaré, no me importa…pero no quiero irme…

Lo siento hija…

Mamá, mamá por favor di algo…

Lo siento…

¡NO!Quiero quedarme con mi abuela…no quiero ir…

Lo siento hija, pero eso es imposible, vendrás con nosotros y punto…Nos vamos dentro de dos semanas así que busca la manera de despedirte de tus amigos y empieza a empacar-dijo el señor Ryusaqui antes de salir de la sala.

-…-

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…-dijo la señora Ryusaqui, para luego seguir el ej de su esposo.

N...no…-dijo Saku en un murmullo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana había pasado desde que Sakuno se había enterado de que se iría a España…y todavía no le había dicho nada a sus amigos de su partida…simplemente no podía… quería pensar, imaginar, de que todo había sido un sueño, un pésimo sueño del que se levantaría pronto. Faltando dos días para su partida, Sakuno todavía no le había dicho a nadie de su partida…no sabía como decírselo a sus amigos, en especial a Tomoka, ya que era su mejor amiga, y tampoco encontraba una buena oportunidad para decírselo…hasta que la encontró:

Ringggg, ringggggg…

Yo contesto-dijo Sakuno y atendió. -Hola, residencia Ryusaqui…¿Quién habla?

Hola, Saku-chan!

Tomo-chan¡hola¿Cómo estas?-dijo Saku al reconocer la voz.

Bien…¿y tu?.

Bien-dijo Saku esperando que no se notara el tono de tristeza con que había dicho esas palabras.

¡Oye¿quieres ir mañana al cine? Estrenan "sentimientos del corazón"…

Ahhh…¿si!-dijo Saku con asombro y felicidad, ya que desde que se había enterado de la existencia de esa peli, que quería verla. -Claro…¿a que hs?

A la función de las 16:30, en el cine General Paz…mas temprano no puedo por que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.

Si, no hay problema… …

Entonces nos vemos allí a las 16

Si…si quieres después puedes quedarte a dormir…

Claro que si…Entonces mañana nos vemos…hasta mañana…

Si, hasta mañana-dijo Saku antes de cortar la comunicación- Mañana…mañana se lo tengo que decir si o si…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Saku pasó gran parte de la mañana pensando en como le iba a decir a Tomo-chan que se iría al día siguiente…Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía el estómago hecho un revoltijo, y no paraba de moverse de allí para allá de la impaciencia…Faltando 1 hs para el encuentro con Tomoka, Saku fue a su cuarto, y estuvo casi media hs para encontrar que ponerse, al final se decidió por una falda larga de jean, unas botas color chocolate, medias can-can de invierno color rosa, una remera de mangas largas blanca, un sweater rosa con los puños y el cuello color marrón y su tapado de jean con corderito.

Al terminar de arreglarse, salió de su casa para encontrarse con Tomoka…Cuando ella llegó, encontró a Tomoka parada en la esquina del cine…

Tomo-chan!-dijo Sakuno, mientras corría hacia su amigo.

Saku-chan!Hola!- dijo Tomoka felizmente abrazando a su amiga…Llevaba puesto un pantalón de corderóy marrón, una remera de manga larga color uva, un tapado largo también de corderóy color marrón, unas botas color uva, una bufanda también color uva y aritos, un collar y una pulsera haciendo juego…-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bien…-mintió Saku-¿y tu?

De maravilla…es mejor que vayamos a comprar las entradas…

Si…vamos…

Seis hs y media después, la película había terminada, Saku y Tomo, ya habían llegado a la casa de Saku, habían comido y ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de Saku…

Tomo…(es ahora o nunca)…

Si, Saku…

Tengo que decirte algo…tendría que habertelo dicho antes…pero…yo…

Si, es sobre que te gusta el principe, pues no importa, hace rato que ya lo se…y además estoy saliendo con Horio…

O.o…de verdad..Wauuu…te felicito…pero no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte, Tomo…

¿Y entonces de que?

A mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo en España Tomo-chan...

-…-

Mañana tomamos el avión hacia Españana, Tomo-chan…Discúlpame por no decírtelo antes…es que no sabía como…¿Tomo? D…dime algo…por favor…

Te voy a extrañar mucho amiga-dijo Tomo abrazando a Saku…

Y yo a ti-dijo Saku correspondiendo el abrazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche paso muy rápido…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de su abuela y de Tomoka…

Adios, Tomo-decia Saku en sollozos mientras que abrazaba a su amiga-Te extrañaré.

Yo tambien-dijo Tomo también entre sollozos-pero no es un adios…es un hasta luego…¿si?

Si…-dijo Saku separándose de Tomo, para luego abrazar a su abueña-Te extrañaré mucho…mucho…

Y yo a ti pequeña-dijo Sumire con lágrimas en los ojos…

El vuelo 123 con rumbo a España acaba de llegar, por favor señores pasajeros dirigirse a la puerta 12…

Nuestro avión llego, hija…debemos irnos…

Aha…adios…-dijo Saku alejandose de Tomo y de su abuela, para dirigirse a la escalera electrica…

¡HASTA LUEGO, SAKUNO!

LLAMEN EN CUANTO LLEGUEN…

Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LLAMAR…

NO LO HARE…! HASTA LUEGO, ABUELA, TOMO-CHAN…ADIOS…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado un par de hs…Saku estaba muy desanimada, viendo por la ventanilla, pensando que ahora era demasiado tarde para tirarse del avión, y que además no había paracaídas…En eso estaba con sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de su madre la sacó de su ensueño…

¿Sakuno?

¿Hai, akaasan?-dijo Saku en un susurro.

Ya, vamos a llegar…abróchate el cinturón.

Hai…-dije mientras me abrochaba el cinturón

Ya se, que estas enojada, y tal vez con un poco de miedo, por tener que empezar de cero, hija…pero…ya veras como todo saldrá bien…-le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se colocaba el cinturón, que logró tranquilizarla un poco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRES MESES DESPUÉS.

Te dije que no era una buena idea venir…

¿De que me estas hablando? Tú me dijiste, que estaba bien, que era una excelente oportunidad y que sería una idiotez desaprovecharla…

¿Yo, en que momento? Si, yo no pude decirte nada, no nos diste opción, estabas tan obsesionado con ese maldito trabajo que no escuchaste nuestras replicas…

¿Qué ¿que réplicas?

Las mías, las de Sakuno…en especial las de Sakuno…

Sakuno es una niña…se adaptará rápido…

La obligaste a alejarse de todo lo que conocía…

Y tú no reprochaste… ¿Que querías, que la dejáramos con mi madre¿eh?

Hubiera estado mejor con ella, que aquí, en un país extraño, rodeada de gente y de un idioma que no conoce…y además sin el apoyo de sus padres…Por que yo ahora también tengo que trabajar, por que al final el trabajo que te ofrecieron no era tan bueno como te habían dicho…

¡OYE, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASI!

¡TE DEJASTE EMBAUCAR, Y TE HABLO COMO QUIERO!

¡BASTA!

Sakuno…

Hija…

YA BASTA…DÉJENSE DE PELEAR…DESDE QUE LLEGAMOS A ESPAÑA QUE SE VIVEN PELEANDO…SI TANTO SE ODIAN SEPÁRENSE YA...PERO YA DÉJEN DE METERME EN MEDIO DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS PELEAS…-dijo Saku, saliendo del departamento.

¿Viste lo que hiciste?

¿Perdón¿Lo que yo hice?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UN MES DESPUÉS

Okey, entonces esta todo arreglado…la señora Ryusaqui se queda con el departamento, y el 20 de sus ingresos, y usted, señor Ryusaqui, se queda con el auto, dado que ha decidido irse a vivir a Alemania, se queda con los muebles que desee…La tutoría de su hija será hasta próximo aviso, compartida…Pasará mitad de año, con su madre aquí, en España y la otra mitad en Alemania…Si están de acuerdo con los términos, procedan a firmar, por favor…

Está bien¿Dónde firmo?

Aquí, señora Ryusaqui…Señor Ryusaqui, es su turno…

Ok…

Bueno…desde este preciso momento, señor y señora…ya no son más marido y mujer

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Sayounara, hija…nos veremos pronto…ya veras…

Sayounara, otosan…-dijeo Saku mientras lo veía subir en la escalera eléctrica…rumbo a su nuevo hogar y el suyo durante medio año…en su nueva vida…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Ahhh¡Hola, hija¿como te fue en el colegio?

Cómo siempre akaasan...

¿Y eso sería?

Mal…no me termino de acostumbrar…y los chicos no me lo hacen más fácil…me ponen apodos…se burlan por que todavía me cuesta hablar español, va...que me va a costar…soy un desastre…no entiendo nada…no puedo entenderlos…no del todo…y apenas me puedo hacer entender…y ahora…para colmo de males…además de tener que aprender español, tengo que aprender alemán…¡Gracias por arruinarme la vida!- dijo Saku antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y echarse en su cama a llorar.

(Mi vida desde que aquí, fue de mal en peor…mis padres empezaron a pelear, se separaron y ahora…mi custodia esta dividida y tengo q vivir medio año en dos lugares distintos…y aprender dos idiomas distintos…debí de haberme tirado del avión cuando pude)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UN MES DESPUÉS

Ya llegué…

Hola, hija… ¿como estás¿como estuvo tu día?

Mejor…tengo una amiga ¿sabes?

¿Si¡Que bien¿y como se llama?

Se llama Clara Traviño…va a 3 año, es del club de teatro…y es re buena onda…

Me alegro que te hayas conseguido una amiga…y que hayas empezado a ir a teatro...te hará bien…hi...

¿Mamá…mama, te encuentras bien?

S…si..hija…solo…solo…

Plaft…

¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!...

DOS HS MÁS TARDE

¿Señorita Ryusaqui?

Si¿Cómo está¿se pondrá bien¡por favor, dígame como esta!

Prefería hablar con tu padre de esto niña…

¿Por qué¿que tiene mi mama?

Ya te dije, preferiría

Preferiría decírselo a mi padre, ya lo escuche la primera vez...

Y que no me das su numero de teléfono, de la casa, de su trabajo o de su celular, así lo cito aquí…

Podría darle todos esos números pero no servirían para nada…

¿Y eso por que?

Por que mi padre vive en Alemania…así que deberá contarme que le pasa a mi…por favor…¿Qué le pasa? Luego yo llamaré a mi padre…aunque no creo que venga…mis padres se divorciaron muy mal…

Ya veo, pequeña…-dijo el doc mirándola con compasión-Es mejor que te sientes…

¿Y, que le pasa a mi madre?-dijo Saku, una vez que se sentó.

Ahhhh…como lo digo-dijo el doc mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

SOLO DÍGALO

Ahhh….esta bien…tu madre tiene…tiene cáncer…

-…-

Niña, por eso quería decírselo a tu padre primero...ohhh, niña llora toda lo que quieras…-dijo el doc mientras abrazaba a Sakuno, e intentaba consolarla sin mucho éxito-ya verás que se pondrá bien, es una mujer joven, empezará con la quimio lo mas pronto posible, y ya verás como pronto se pondrá mejor…ya lo verás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

Estamos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de (inserte nombre)((no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se llama la madre de Saku, jeje…¿es que acaso alguien lo sabe?))Rysuaqui…

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, tu madre era muy buena persona…

Tenía tanta vida por delante…

-(Las pocas personas que ahí estaban me brindaban sus más profundas y sinceras condolencias, pero yo soy incapaz de escucharlas, no puedo, desde que el cura empezó a hablar de lo buena madre y esposa que había sido mi madre, que me sumergí en mi propio mundo, no quiero aceptar que mi madre murió, era mi mejor amiga, mi sustento, mi madre ¿Qué hago sin ella?)-

AHHHH, era una mujer tan buena…lo siento niña…

Mi más grande pésame, niña…

-(Los pesames seguían, pero yo seguía sin escucharlas, estaba demasiado sumergida en mi mundo…quería a mi abuela, a Tomo…y también lo quería a él…necesitaba a mis amigos…ahora…no me quedaba nada por hacer…me habían dicho que me iría a Alemania…con mi padre…el vuelo saldría mañana a las 13:00 hs…pasaría la noche con mi amiga Clara…)

Vamos Saku…mañana será un largo día y tienes que descansar- dijo Clara, tomando a Saku de los hombros y guiándola hacia su casa…

-…- Suku no respondió, solamente se quedó callada y dejo que Clara la guiara hacía su casa, estaba muy cansada, y triste, sabía que mañana sería un largo día y la asustaba enfrentarse a otra despedida…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Saku se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de Clara y su flia…fue una despedida muy dura para Saku…cuando terminó se subió al avión mientras pensaba que sería de su nueva vida en Alemania…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas hs después…

Señores pasajeros…estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor abróchense los cinturones…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...tenganme paciencia que a partir de este cap el fic se volverá más interesante...(o eso espero...xD), nos vemos en el siguiente cap...bye

Pd¿alguien sabe alguna otra pag de fanfics en castellano de tenipuri...ademas de esta y cafeotaku? se los agradecería mucho...ahora si...bye


End file.
